Barfuß
Kapitel 1: Die Bar Es ist kalt. Warum beachtet mich bloß keiner? Ich bin an einem großen Bahnhof mit gläserner Kuppel ausgestiegen und laufe seitdem wilkürlich in der Stadt herum. Komische Menschen hier. Keinen von ihnen kümmert ein Mädchen, das in einem zerissenen, kaum über den Po reichenden Karokleidchen und barfuß über einen öffentlichen Platz läuft. Im Februar. Im Schneegestöber. Schon klar, Menschen, schon klar. Warum beschwere ich mich überhaupt? Mir soll´s nur recht sein. Ich werde bald jemanden finden. Ich biege links ab in eine kleine Seitenstraße und weiter in eine kleine, schäbige Kneipe, an der alle schnell vorbeigehen. Kein Wunder, sie ist voll von zwielichtigen Gestalten. Hier trifft sich nur der Abschaum der Menschheit. Dealer, Junkies, Verbrecher, und ich. Perfekt. Niemand wundert sich über ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen mit dunklen Locken mitten unter ihnen. Auch wenn sie im tiesten Winter barfuß geht. Der Lautstärkepegel hier drinnen ist ohrenbetäubend und dröhnend. An der Bar sitzen ein paar besoffene, unrasierte Kerle, die sich über irgendetwas amüsieren. Auch sie interessieren sich nicht für mich, als ich mich auf einen freien Barhocker setze und meine Füße baumeln lasse. Die große, brünette Bardame poliert gelangweilt Gläser, kaut dabei Kaugummi und ignoriert ebenso gelangweilt die Flirtversuche der Betrunkenen. Sie hebt den Kopf, als sie mit dem Glas fertig ist, sieht mich und stellt es ab. Dann kommt zu mir geschlendert, parkt ihren massiven Busen auf dem Tresen und fragt kauend: „Was darf´s sein?“ „Einen Manhattan. Sweet, wenn es geht“, antworte ich und überschlage meine nackten Beine. Sie mustert mich misstrauisch. „Wie alt bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Das geht sie nichts an. Ein Manhattan. Jetzt“, sage ich und fühle meine Augen aufflammen. Sie nickt und macht sich augenblicklich ans Werk. Keiner hat sich bisher gegen meine Kraft wehren können. Nicht einmal der der nette Polizeibeamte, der mich aus meiner Zelle gelassen und mir zur Flucht verholfen hat. Noch einmal werde ich mich bestimmt nicht einfangen lassen. Ein dumpfes Klirren verrät mir, dass meine Bestellung fertig ist. Blind greife ich nach dem Glas, schließe die Finger um den dünnen Stiel des Glases und hebe es an meinen Mund. Rote Flüssigkeit explodiert in meinem Mund. Verdammt, ich liebe dieses Drink. Leider scheint es mir nicht vergönnt, ihn zu genießen. Arme schließen sich von hinten um mich. Kenne diesen Kerl nicht. Ich kenne niemanden hier in dieser großen Stadt, und das ist auch gut so. Ich kann mich nicht umdrehen und ihn ansehen, dazu ist sein Griff zu fest, aber er riecht stark nach Whisky. „Na Süße, Bock, eine Runde mit zu mir zu kommen?“, raunt er mir mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr. Ich grinse und kippe den Rest des Cocktails auf Ex. „Gerne doch“, erwidere ich und, bevor es jemand sehen kann, wische ich das Schmunzeln aus meinem Gesicht. Dann drehe ich mich um. Der Typ ist mindestens 1,80 Meter groß, hat kurze schwarze Haare und müsste Ende dreißig sein. Sieht nicht schlecht aus, in rauchgrauem Anzug und Krawatte. Keine Ahnung, wie so ein Typ in eine Bar wie diese kommt. „Vorher hätte ich gerne noch einen Schnaps“, bestelle ich. Wieder nickt die Bardame. Sie wirft dem Kerl einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Das geht beides auf mich, Nadja“, sagt er. Die Frau, Nadja, nickt und schenkt mir großzügig Schnaps in ein viel zu großes Glas. „Jawohl Boss“, meint Nadja, als er seine Arme wieder um meine Hüfte legt. Ihm gehört der Laden also. Gut zu wissen. Auch das Glas kippe ich auf Ex, stelle es zurück auf die Theke und stehe auf. Er ist fast einen Kopf größer als ich. Er sieht an mir hinab, bemerkt aber nichts zu meinem Aussehen. Seine Augen glänzen und seine Wangen sind bestimmt nicht wegen der Kälte rot. Er legt einen Arm um mich und führt mich hinaus. Quer über den Platz, über den ich vorhin gekommen bin, zu einem Gebäude, was den Plakaten nach zu urteilen eine alte Oper ist. Dort herrscht ein reges Treiben, trotzdem bekommen wir sofort ein Taxi. Während der Fahrt reden wir nicht viel. Wie auch, wenn wir uns küssen. Seine Hand liegt warm auf meinem Oberschenkel, aber es stört mich nicht. Der Alkohol macht mich gleichgültig. Nicht mehr lange... Kapitel 2: Spaß Die Drinks macht alles irgendwie erträglicher. Er will Spaß; kann er haben. Ich will ein wenig mit ihm spielen. Und dann wird er meine Definition von Spaß kennenlernen. Und das meine ich ganz gewiss nicht im Sinne von Fifty Shades of Grey. Die Fahrt dauert gesamt etwa zehn Minuten durch die Innenstadt, dann halten wir vor einem gläsernen Hochhaus. Er bezahlt den Fahrer, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich hinein. Die Eingangshalle ist protzig, ausgekleidet mit rotem Marmor und Säulen. Von der Decke hängt sogar ein Kronleuchter. Wie klischeehaft. Die Frau, die hinter einem Empfangstresen sitzt, nickt uns knapp zu und widmet sich dann wieder ihrem Handy. Den Sounds nach zu urteilen spielt sie Angry Birds. Hinter ihrem Tresen sind die Türen zweier Aufzüge. Er drückt den Knopf und die linke Tür springt auf. Rücksichtslos stößt er mich hinein, drückt mich an die Wand und küsst mich stürmisch. Ohne hinzusehen drückt er de Knopf zum schließen der Türen, dann den für die oberste Etage. Im Taxi hat er mir seinen Namen und einiges mehr verraten: Sein Name war Lucius Livington, 37, reicher Chef einer Immobiliengesellschaft. Ich habe ihm auf die selbe Art geantwortet. Euphemia Isaac, 17, momentan arbeitslos. Es stört weder ihn noch mich, dass er knapp doppelt so alt ist. Inzwischen finde ich ihn sogar ausgesprochen anziehend. Der Lift macht Bing, als er stehenbleibt. Wir sind im 21-ten Stockwerk. Das Penthouse. „Weißt du was?“, fragt er in bester Laune. „Du bist das erste Mädchen seit langem und es hat sich einiges angestaut. Das wird eine lange Nacht.“ Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Ich hatte Recht, er hat tatsächlich nur das eine im Sinn. Das arme Bett. Während sich draußen das Schneegestöber von vorhin in einem Schneesturm verwandelt und alles wie einen einzigen Wirbel aussehen lässt, hat die dritte Runde angefangen. Er ist ziemlich unnachgiebig, hat zwischendrin immer wieder kurz Pause gemacht, aber nie länger als zwei Minuten um zu verschnaufen. Ich habe keine richtigen Gefühle mehr, aber ich tue mein bestes, das zu kaschieren. Das weiße Laken hat inzwischen Blutflecken. Für jeden Tropfen wird er bezahlen müssen. Ich grinse bei dem Gedanken. Trotz meiner Gefühllosigkeit tut er mir allmählich weh. Er ist der erste seit langem, der das hinkringt. Ich beklage mich nicht. Er hat seinen Spaß, ich werde meinen noch haben. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer durch das Penthouse sind wir an der Tür zu einem Wohnzimmer vorbei gekommen. Er ist schon ein wenig dumm. Neben der L-förmigen weißen Ledercouch war ein kleiner Abstelltisch mit Spitzendeckchen; was irgendwie so gar nicht in diese hypermoderne Wohnung passt. Dort standen sowohl ein Hochzeitsbild als auch ein Bild von seiner Tochter. Sie kenne ich durchaus. Als ich die Bilder gesehen habe, hätte ich mich selbst ohrfeigen können. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, als er mir seinen Nachnamen genannt hat. Livington. Rosalie Livington, die Schlampe, die mich ins Gefängnis und unter psychiatrische Behandlung gebracht hat. Nur weil ich ihren dummen Freund getötet habe. Diese olle Tussie wird büßen. Immerhin hat sie somit ihren Vater vor dem Tod bewahrt. Fürs erste zumindest. Mein eigentlicher Plan war, ihn direkt nach dem Sex zu töten und mich in der Wohnung einzunisten, aber jetzt sind die Prioritäten anders. Ich werde ihn nachher nach ihr und seiner Frau fragen. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Ein neuer Plan formt sich in meinem Kopf. Ich musste bösartig lächeln. Er sieht es nicht. Er ist zu beschäftigt, zu kommen und alles zu verteilen. Mein Blut auf dem Laken vermischt sich mit Weiß. Ich bekomme einiges ab. Genügend. Er hört auf, keuchend, und steht auf. „Ich hab Hunger“, erklärt er und hält mir eine Hand hin. „Ich koch uns was,“ Ich nehme seine Hand und er zieht mich hoch. Die Sauerei auf dem Laken beachte ich nicht weiter. Auf dem Boden liegen unsere Kleider. Mein schönes Kleid ist jetzt vollkommen kaputt, er hat es mir beim Ausziehen zerrissen. Mein BH ist auch im Eimer. Nur der hellblaue Slip hat , O Wunder, überlebt. Aber statt dem Slip hebe ich nur sein weißes Hemd auf. „Ich könnte nicht zufälligerweise mal ganz kurz duschen, oder?“ frage ich möglichst unschuldig. „Klar“, bekomme ich als Antwort und er zeigt mir den Weg. Eigentlich muss ich gar nicht ins Bad, aber um den Anschein zu waren drehe ich das Wasser in der Dusche auf und stelle mich unter den heißen Strahl. Es ist äußerst angenehm, aber nach fünf Minuten trete ich wieder hinaus und trockne mich ein wenig ab. Dann ziehe ich sein Hemd über, meine Haare sind noch nass und machen es an manchen Stellen durchsichtig. Ich folge seinem Pfeifen in die Küche. Eine Anrichte ist mitten im Raum, ebenso der Herd, an dem er nackt steht und etwas in der Pfanne brät. Die Uhr an der Wand neben mir sagt 02:33. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist eine Lampe der Dunstabzugshaube über seinem Kopf. Er hat mich bisher nicht bemerkt. Meine nackten Füße machen keinerlei Geräusche auf dem Fußboden. Ich trete hinter ihn und umschließe ihn mit meinen Armen, so wie er es vorhin in der Bar bei mir gemacht hat. Er gibt ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, beruhigt sich aber schnell wieder. „Essen ist glei...“ Weiter kommt er nicht. Ich zerre ihn herum und lasse meine Augen aufflammen. Die Pfanne gleitet aus seiner Hand. Ihr Inhalt verteilt sich neben ihm. Seine goldbraunen Augen werden schwarz und er sinkt auf die Knie. Meine Hand liegt fest um seine Kehle, aber es hindert ihn nicht am Sprechen: „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Master?“ fragt er unterwürfig. Er gehört vollständig mir. Grinse. „Wie lang werden deine Frau und deine Tochter noch weg sein?“ Er überlegt kurz, dann antwortet er. „Noch etwa vier Monate, Master, sie sind in Miami zur Schockerholung. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, Master? Soll ich putzen? Oder ihnen neue Kleidung besorgen?“ Seine Augen sind so schwarz wie meine Seele. Es ist so herrlich. „Also, Essen wäre nicht schlecht.“ Schneller als gedacht hätte, hält er mir einen Teller mit Speck und Rührei hin. Gierig mache ich mich darüber her. Seit meiner Flucht vor knapp drei Tagen habe ich nichts richtiges gegessen. Ich bin so hungrig, dass ich auf einen Platz am gläsernen Esstisch verzichte und mich stattdessen zwischen Spüle und Herd auf die Anrichte setze. Er ist ein fantastischer Koch. Die ganze Zeit kniet Lucius vor mir und sieht mich mit dunklen Augen an. Allmählich finde ich es ziemlich lustig. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so lange unter meiner Kontrolle gehabt. Normalerweise zieht es heftig an mir und bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen, aber so fühlt es sich völlig natürlich an. Ich bin fertig und stelle meinen Teller ins Spülbecken. Er will sofort aufspringen, aber ich halte ihn fest. Meine Finger fahren über seine scharfen Wangenknochen, seinen Kiefer entlang bis zu seinen leicht gelockten Haaren. Ich kralle mich hinein und ziehe ihn zu mir. „Nein, mein lieber Lucius“, murmele ich leise, „Erst ein wenig Spaß haben...“ Langsam führe ich seinen Kopf zwischen meine gespreizten Beine. Er weiß genau, was er zu tun hat. Kapitel 3: Fünf 1/2 Monate später Sie brauchen länger als vier Monate. Scheinbar hat sich die werte Rose noch nicht von ihrem Schock erholt - oder sie will einfach noch eine Weile länger Party machen. Ab und zu haben sie und ihre Mutter angerufen. Der Hass in mir schien mich in Wellen zu überrollen, als ich ihre Stimme über die Lautsprechanlage des Handys gehört habe. Der letzte Mensch, den ich so sehr verachtet habe, war mein missratener Vater gewesen; und der liegt jetzt seit etwa sechs Jahren unter der Erde. Die ganzen 23 Wochen lang hat mich niemand großartig bemerkt. Und wenn doch habe ich entweder ihr Gedächtnis oder gleich ihre ganze Existenz ausgelöscht. Ich habe Lucius den den Befehl gegen, sich ganz normal zu verhalten. Ich habe die Wohnung nicht allzu oft verlassen. Meist nur, um meinen Blutdurst zu stillen. Ich weiß, ich hätte Lucius einfach töten können, er hätte sich nicht einmal gewehrt, aber ich brauche ihn noch. Für meine Rache. Seine achtzehnjährige Schlampe von einer Tochter hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich von meiner Schwester getrennt worden war. Nana, wo bist du bloß? Master, geht es euch nicht gut?“, fragt Lucius besorgt. „Ihr schaut so betrübt. Soll ich euch etwas aufheitern?“ Er steht an der großen Fensterfront hinter dem Bett und wendet seine Blick vom Geschehen unter ihm ab zu mir. Es tut mir beinahe leid, ihn töten zu müssen. Er setzt sich neben mich auf den Bettrand und betrachten mich. „Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebster. Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht“, antworte ich leise. Seine Finger streichen sanft und aber bestimmend fest meine nackten Brüste, dann wandert sie weiter nach unten und streichelt stattdessen meinen nackten, inzwischen ordentlich gewölbten Bauch. Ja, richtig verstanden. Ich bin schwanger. Hip Hip, Hurra. Mission Complete. Bevor einer von uns beiden zu seinem Höhepunkt kommen kann, geht auf seinem Handy eine Nachricht ein. Er liest sie mir vor. Seine Familie ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher. Perfekt. Meine Hand tastet unter meinem Kopfkissen nach den zwei Messern, die ich darunter verborgen habe. Ich schneide mich an einem. Als ich die Hand wieder hervorziehe, tropft Blut auf mein Kopfkissen. „Master!“, ruft Lucius entsetzt, nimmt meine Hand und wickelt ein Taschentuch darum. Ich bedanke mich. Er weiß, warum die Messer dort liegen. Ich habe es ihm heute morgen erklärt - er ist ganz wild darauf, durch meine Hand zu sterben. Irgendwie tut mir das weh. Er war so treu und lieb, auch wenn es nur daran liegt, dass er unter meinem Zauber steht, werde ich es ein klein wenig vermissen. Aber was musste er auch ein Kind wie Rosalie in die Welt setzen? Wieder klingelt sein iPhone. Diesmal entsperre ich es selbst, Whatsapp ist noch offen und so lese ich: ,Hey Darling! Wir sind sicher angekommen, steigen jetzt endlich in den Aufzug. Sind alle beide todmüde wegen des Fluges, aber es geht uns besser. Weck mich, wenn du heimkommst. ;) ´ Mit einem Krachen landet das Ding in der Ecke, das Display zersplittert mit einem unschönen Geräusch vollständig. Ich lache und ziehe Mrs. Livingtons „Darling“ an mich. Möge die Show beginnen. Kapitel 4: Rosalie Endlich kommt das Taxi vor unserem Hochhaus zum finalen Stop. Ich wette, der Chauffeur ist extra langsam gefahren. Der Kerl ist mir enorm unheimlich. Seine Augen sind durchdringend Schwarz und ein kleines bisschen rot. Sie kommen mir auf unangenehme Art und Weise bekannt vor. Mom bezahlt ihn und er hilft uns, das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum zu hieven. Meine Louis-Vuitton Handtasche in der einen und meinen pinken Rollkoffer in der anderen Hand gehe ich etwas vom Taxi weg und sehe nach oben. Spinne ich, oder steht da jemand im Fenster unseres Penthouses? Nein, Dad ist noch bei der Arbeit. Ein Blick auf mein Handy sagt mir, es sei fast halb Zehn. Die untergehende Sonne bricht sich in den Fenstern. Ihr Licht ist blutrot und eine Spur golden. Ich bin hundemüde. Die Rückreise von Miami hat mindestens 15 Stunden gedauert, diese Taxifahrt nicht mitgerechnet. „Rose! Schatz, wo bleibst du denn?“ ruft mich meine Mutter, sie steht mit ihren zwei Koffern schon in der offenen Eingangstür. Ich folge ihr ins Innere der Eingangshalle. Leider bleibt mein Absatz in einem der Heizungsgitter stecken. Ich habe vergessen, dass diese dämlichen Dinger Schuh-killer sind. Die Empfangsdame legt lachend ihr Handy bei Seite und kommt, um mir zu helfen. Seit wann sind ihre Augen schwarz?! „Mom, können wir uns ein wenig beeilen?“, frage ich. „Ich fange allmählich an, Dinge zu sehen.“ Der Aufzug wird kein einziges Mal angehalten. Das ist zutiefst sonderbar. Sonst gibt es immer jemanden, der den Aufzug ruft, jenseits aller Uhrzeiten. Die Anzeige leuchtet auf und verkündet, das wir das einundzwanzigste Stockwerk erreicht haben. Die Türen öffnen sich mit dem für sie typischen, schlurfenden Geräusch und wir steigen aus. Mom kramt in ihrer Tasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Sie wühlt und wühlt und findet ihn schließlich - wo auch sonst - am Boden der Tasche. Endlich öffnet sie die Tür. Als erstes kicke ich meine Pumps von den Füßen. Auch Mom zieht ihre Schuhe aus, wenn auch um einiges anständiger als ich. Ich lasse sie und unser Gepäck zurück, gehe in die Küche und schalte die Kaffemaschiene an. Ich hole gleich zwei Becher aus dem Schrank. Mom wird auch einen wollen. Mit lauten, röhrenden Geräuschen erwacht die Maschiene zum Leben. Mom kommt zu mir und stellt eine Tasse unter den Hahn. Während der Duft von Kaffee die offene Küche erfüllt, entdecke ich etwas in der Waschküche. Neugierig sehe ich es mir näher an. Als ich erkenne, was es ist, weiche ich zurück. „Mom? Komm mal bitte“, sage ich unsicher. Sie kommt zu mir und ich zeige ihr meinen Fund. Es ist ein weißes Bettlaken, befleckt mit etwas, das aussieht wie altes Blut, gemischt mit etwas anderem. Es sieht aus, als hätte ein Mädchen während ihrer Tage einen nächtlichen Unfall gehabt. Andere Dingen scheinen gewaschen geworden zu sein, warum nicht dieses Laken? Mom hat noch etwas gefunden. Ihr Mund ist offen und ihre Augen wässrig. Etwas vom Laken entfernt liegt ein schwarzrot kariertes Kleidchen. „Gehört dir das?“, fragt sie mit zitternder Stimme. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Neben dem Kleid liegen ein zerrissener weißer BH und eine hellblaue Unterhose. Beides habe ich nie zuvor gesehen. Heißt das, dass... Dann hören wir es beide. Die Kaffemaschiene ist fertig und still, sonst hätten wir es nicht mitbekommen. Ein Stöhnen. Ein äußerst weibliches Stöhnen. Aus Richtung des Schlafzimmers meiner Eltern. Mom und ich sehen uns entsetzt an. Das Stöhnen wird lauter. Oh Scheiße. Mom kommt nur zittrig auf die Beine und geht schwankend. Ich folge ihr einfach, auch wenn ich nicht wissen will, was hinter der Tür passiert. Je lauter die Geräusche werden, desto fester werden die Schritte meiner Mutter. Ich will da nicht rein. Mom reißt einfach die Tür auf, donnernd knallt sie gegen die Wand. Der Anblick dahinter lässt uns beide schockiert erstarren. Dad hat Sex mit einer anderen Frau. Ich kann nicht sehen, wer sie ist. Sie lehnt mit dem Rücken an einem Kissenstapel, Haare wie ein schwarzer Wasserfall verdecken ihr Gesicht. Das bisschen von ihr, was nicht von Dad oder den langen Locken bedeckt ist, ist makellos. Schneeweiße, reine Haut, gute Figur und pralle Brüste, die nie Silikon brauchen würden. Ihre Hände liegen auf Dads Rücken, die Finger sind lang und schlank, die Nägel dunkelrot lackiert. Mom erwacht aus ihrer Starre. „Lucius, wie kannst du nur?!“, schreit sie. Dad hebt leicht den Kopf, aber die Frau zieht ihn zurück und küsst ihn leidendschaftlich. Wutentbrannt geht Mom auf das Bett zu. „Haben Sie gar kein Schamgefühl? Verschwinden sie augenblicklich, sie elende Schlampe!!“ Die Frau hebt eine Hand, die andere gräbt sich in Dads Haar und sie keucht, bevor sie sagt: „Ihr netter Gatte hat mir gesagt, ich und unser Kind dürfen so lange bleiben, wie ich will.“ Mom läuft rot an. „EUER Kind?!“, schreit sie. Ich bin immer noch im Türrahmen eingefroren und sehe genauer hin. Der Bauch der Frau ist rund, aber nicht weil sie dick wäre. Oh mein Gott. Dad blickt auf und sieht mich an. Seine Augen sind rabenschwarz, wie die des Taxifahrers und die der Empfangsdame. Nein! Wie ein Blitz durchschießt mich die Erkenntnis. Ich weiß, wer die Frau ist, warscheinlich wusste ich es von Anfang an, war aber nicht fähig, daran zu glauben. Denn es kann nicht sie sein. Darf nicht sie sein. Unmöglich. Sie war verurteilt worden, zu zwanzig Jahren Haft! „Mom, das ist...“ versuche ich zu rufen, aber werde vom lauten Stöhnen des Mädchens, die meinen Freund ermordet hat, unterbrochen. Mom versucht, Dad von ihr herunter zu zerren, aber er stößt sie hart weg. Sie taumelt in eine Ecke des Zimmers und stolpert dort über etwas. Dads Handy liegt kaputt am Boden. „Sehr gut“, sagt das Mädchen zu meinem Vater. „Gut gemacht. Und jetzt schlaf, mein Liebster. Du hast eine lange Nacht vor dir.“ Blitzschnell greift sie unter ihren Kissenturm, und bevor Mom oder ich es verhindern können, sticht sie zu. Aus Dads Schulterblatt ragt der Griff eines langen Küchenmessers. Mir wird schlecht. Sie lacht. Und Dad... Dad lächelt. „Master..“, flüstert er. „Dad! NEIN!!!“, schreie ich. Sie zieht das Messer mit einem schnellen Ruck heraus und schneidet ihm die Kehle auf. Er röchelt. Sein Blut färbt alles rot. Das Bettlaken, die Decke, selbst ihre Haare. Das Licht weicht aus seinen Augen. Mom fällt auf die Knie und stößt einen lange, wortlosen Schrei aus. Die Mörderin stößt Dad von sich. Das Geräusch, als seine Leiche auf den Boden klatscht, gibt mir den Rest. Ich krümme mich und erbreche mich heftig auf den Fußboden. Ich höre Moms Schluchzen, aber ich bin zu beschäfftigt, mein Abendessen hochzuwürgen. Er hat immer noch einen Ständer. Die Mörderin sitzt seelenruhig auf dem Bett und sieht mich an. Ihr gefällt unser Leid, ich sehe es ihr an. Noch jemand ist durch ihre Hand gestorben. Noch jemand, der mir am Herzen lag. Sie greift unter das Kissen und holt ein zweites Messer hervor, noch länger als das andere. Sie grinst die ganze Zeit ihr gestörtes Grinsen, welches ihr Gesicht auch die komplette Gerichtsverhandlung geziert hat. Anmutig wie eine Tänzerin steht sie auf. Sperma und Blut laufen am einem ihrer Beine entlang. Wie kann so ein Monstrum so gottverdammt schön sein? Ihre blauen Augen lassen mich keine Sekunde unbeobachtet. Mom liegt in der Ecke zusammengekrümmt und weint haltlos. Langsam und leichtfüßig geht die Psychopathin auf sie zu. NEIN! Nicht, bitte... Ich springe auf sie zu, aber sie sieht mich kommen und schlägt mir mit Wucht vor die Brust. Ich werde einen Meter zurück und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Mein Kopf knallt dagegen und ich sehe Sterne. Mit einiger Mühe drehe ich meinen Kopf nach links und sehe die Mörderin über meine Mutter gebeugt stehen. Tritt ihr einmal hart ins Gesicht. Ich höre das Knacken von brechenden Knochen. Ich will ihr helfen, aber ich bin viel zu benommen, um mich zu bewegen. Mom schreit, aber nicht laut. Bitte lass es aufhören... Das Mädchen geht neben Mom in die Hocke. Grinsend schmiert sie etwas weißes von ihren Lenden auf Moms Gesicht. Sie reagiert mit hysterischen Weinen. Ihr Grinsen wird breiter. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tantchen“, murmelt sie leise. Ihre Patentante am Boden weint nur noch umso mehr. Dann sticht sie zu. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal... Moms Kreischen steigert sich ins unermessliche und bricht plötzlich unvermittelt und gurgelnd ab. Die Wand über ihr ihr Rot befleckt. Der Boden ist rot. Alles in meinem Sichtfeld ist in diesem grausamen rot. Selbst ihre Augen. Bitte Gott, lass es nicht wahr sein. Lass es alles nur ein Traum sein. Lass mich doch aufwachen, in seinen Armen, so wie es früher immer war. Aber es würde nicht passieren. Mein Freund war seit einem halben Jahr tot. Und nun auch alle anderen, die ich liebe. Wegen ihr. Ich bin gebrochen, kaum mehr als eine Hülle. Das Mädchen hat es sein lassen, auf die Leiche einzustechen und in ihr herum zu wühlen. Gedärme hängen aus ihrem Bauch heraus oder sind auf dem Boden um sie herum verteilt. Ich muss daran als die Leichen und nicht an Mom und Dad denken, sonst fange ich an zu schreien. Sie lacht. Es ist ein wahnsinniges und grausam unmelodisches Lachen, dass immer schriller und immer unmenschlicher wird. „Yuffie. Bitte... Bring es einfach zu Ende“, wispere ich leise. Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen, erschweren mir die Sicht. Ich kann nur noch diesen einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich fühle nicht einmal Schmerz, ich fühle mich einfach komplett leer, wie eine ausgestopfte Puppe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. thumb|260pxBei ihrem alten Spitznamen wendet sie mir ihren Kopf zu. Ihre Augen haben die selbe Farbe wie das Blut in ihrem Gesicht. Sie ist von oben bis unten vollbespritzt mit Vaters Erbgut und Blut. Unmengen an Blut. Sie lächelt. Sanft diesmal. Ihre rechte, die gute Hand hält noch immer das Messer, von dessen Klinge Blut in die Lache am Boden tropft; die andere liegt schützend über ihrem dicken Bauch. „Yuffie“, wiederholt sie leise, testet den Klang ihres Namens. „So wurde ich schon lange nicht mehr genannt. Ich hatte schon vergessen, wie schön es klingt.“ Sie steht auf und kommt zu mir, sinkt geschmeidig in einen Schneidersitz, gönnt mir dabei einen tiefen Blick zwischen ihre Beine. Immer noch lächelnd. Sie legt ihr Messer ab und streichelt mir über den Kopf. Etwas warmes klebt an ihren Fingern und ich möchte bei aller Liebe nicht wissen, was es ist. „Du willst also, dass ich dich töte?“, fragt sie ruhig. Ich nicke. Ihr Lächeln wird boshaft. „Tut mir leid, Rose, aber nein. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen mit deinem Leid, bis du genau denselben Schmerz empfindest wie ich.“ ihre Stimme bricht, ihr Blick ist schmerzerfüllt und für einen Moment erkenne ich Angst darin. „Wie ich damals, als du mich von allem getrennt hast. Sie haben mir so sehr wehgetan, mehr als du jemals durchhalten könnest! Du sollst genauso leiden. Und damit du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst...“ Ihre Augen fangen an zu leuchten. Das Rot wird heller und heller, als wären Lichter darin. Sie scheinen sich zu bewegen, als wäre etwas hinter ihnen gefangen. Es zieht meinen Blick an. Ich versuche, mich dagegen zu wehren, aber ich bin zu schwach. Ich weiß, was sie tun wird. „Egal, wie oft du versuchen solltest, dich selbst zu töten, wirst du immer scheitern. Auf keine Art und Weise wirst du sterben können, außer ich selbst töte dich. Kein anderer wird dich umbringen können außer mir, aber ich werde dir trotzdem wehtun können, denn du stirbst nur, wenn ich selbst das ganz fest will." Verflucht soll sie sein. Die Gedanken sind noch immer da, aber ich weiß, dass es zwecklos ist. Sie hat den unbrechbaren Befehl gegeben. Ich werde nicht sterben können. Sie hat die einzige Möglichkeit gefunden, mein Leiden noch zu steigern. Ihre Augen werden wieder normal. Zuerst verschwindet das Leuchten, dann das Rot. Nuance um Nuance verändern sie sich, bis sie wieder saphirblau sind. Sie lächelt schon wieder. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Ihr Wahnsinn macht mich wahnsinnig. Ein plötzlicher, rasender Schmerz breitet sich in mir aus. Ihr Messer steckt in meiner Schulter, die linke Hand liegt immer noch auf ihrem Bauch. „Warum?“, presse ich hervor. Yuffie sieht mich an und ihre Züge bleiben sanft. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich nicht umbringe. Nicht, dass ich dir nicht wehtue. Eigentlich wollte ich dich sogar töten, aber habe mich deines Kindes halber anders entschieden." Entgeistert starre ich sie an. Mein Kind? Was meint sie damit? Doch nicht etwa... Yuffie beachtet mich nicht mehr, sie sucht etwas in Moms Hosentaschen. Eingentlich könnte ich das Messer nehmen und sie erstechen, aber wozu? Ich wäre zu einem unendlichen Leben verdammt, und das war mit Abstand das Letzte, was ich wollte. Aus der hinteren Hosentasche zieht sie Moms Handy, was ihren Angriff wundersamerweise überlebt hat. Mit flinken Fingern wählt sie, hält sich das Smartphone ans Ohr und nach einem Klingeln wird abgenommen. „Hallo, hier ist Rosalie Livington“, sagt sie und sieht mich dabei die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Meine Eltern sind ermordet worden und ich bin schwer verletzt und blute. Ich brauche sofort einen Krankenwagen. Der Mörder ist schon lange weg, ich musste mich durch die halbe Wohnung zum Handy hinschleppen. Wissen sie, wo das Livington-Company Hochhaus ist? Gut, ich bin oben im Penthouse im 21-ten Stock. Dankeschön. Tschüss.“ Sie legt auf und wirft das Handy ein paar mal zu Boden. Erst spät bemerke ich, was das eigentlich soll. Das Handy ist nun genauso kaputt wie das andere. Sie schubst es in die Ecke, zu Moms Leiche hin. Es bleibt in der Blutlache um sie herum liegen, stupst sacht, abgebremst vom roten Lebenssaft, an etwas, das wohl früher mal Moms Magen gewesen sein muss. Mir wird wieder schlecht und ich übergebe mich erneut auf den Boden, verfehle nur knapp meine Beine. Nur Galle diesmal, mein Essen ist vollständig beim ersten Mal draufgegangen. Um mich selbst hat sich auch schon eine kleine Lache gebildet. Ich fühle nur den Schmerz, hier ist kein Platz für irgendwas anderes. Yuffie beugt sich über mich. Ich glaube, ich bin hiermit offiziell bisexuell. Sie ist so wunderschön. „Hmm“, macht sie immer wieder und mustert mich kritisch. ,„Du bist noch nicht fertig. Nicht dass die Sanitäter denken, ich würde lügen.“ Ihr Messer schlägt nieder. Ich schreie. Kleiner und Ringfinger meiner rechten Hand sind ab. Der Schmerz ist zu viel. Meine Sicht wird gräulich, ich habe schon zu viel Blut durch das Messer in meiner Schulter verloren. Yuffie streichelt mir noch einmal über den Kopf. Dann steht sie auf. Ich kann nur sehen, wie sie davongeht. Ihre nackten Füße hinterlassen rote Abdrücke auf dem Parkett. „Wir sehen uns schon bald wieder. Und jetzt schlaf ein, kleine Rosalie. Es ist spät, und du hast noch eine lange Nacht vor dir...“ Noctis Requiem (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW